1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an element mounting board and a light emitting device.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, semiconductor light emitting elements have been utilized not only as light sources for lighting as an alternative to fluorescent lights, but also as light sources having high luminance and good directionality employed in automotive headlights and other such light projectors, in floodlights, and so forth.
A light emitting device that can be used in such applications has been proposed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-177120, for example. With this light emitting device, a plurality of light emitting elements are arranged on a board equipped with a conductive pattern. The conductive patterns that connect the light emitting elements extend to the outside of an encapsulation component, and is used as an external electrode for connecting to an external power supply.
The conductive pattern used as an external electrode is susceptible to poor connection caused by the application of high voltage over an extended period, depending on the combination of the shape and/or material, etc., of the conductive pattern and the wires or other power supplies that are connected to the conductive pattern.